iCarly Masked Dance
by BadWolfOfCamelot
Summary: When Sam goes to the dance disguised as 'Jennette', will she find her prince charming?   When Freddie goes to the ball as 'Nathan'. will her find his princess?  Rated K  for a Sam/Carly cat fight. SEDDIE oneshot


**(A/N I don't own anything but the plot!)**

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

"No no no no no!" I say as Carly pulls me by my feet. Clawing Freddie's leg with one hand, swatting at Carls with the other. I'm _not_ going! I can't believe she was making me go!

"Yes, Sam!" she yells, pulling my legs harder. Fredlumps bends down to look me in the eye, his big mistake. I grab onto his shoulders with both hands and hold on for dear life. When he stands up, the height difference pulled off my shoes.

It wasn't my fault I went flying onto him. It wasn't my fault I landed on top of him. It wasn't my fault I fell down onto him. It wasn't my fault he instinctively wrapped his arms around me. It wasn't my fault that our noses bumped. It's not my fault his eyes are this amazing color of brown, almost better than gravy. It _was_ my fault that I got up. Because when I did, Carly grabbed me and started pulling.

"Sam! You are going to the dance!" she yells.

"NO! Dances are for prisses!"

"There's gonna be hot boys there! And free snacks!" Well it couldn't hurt…

"NO!" I think of the snacks. "Maybe!"

"Sam, you have to go! At least pick out a dress and mask with me!"

"Fine, but that's it!"

"No way. Uh- huh, absolutely not." she says, putting back a big fluffy green dress. It made her look like a peacock!

"How about this one?" I pull out a black dress. **(A/N profile!) **

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes absolutely a thousand times yes!" She yells, running into the fitting room. I look around and run to the other side of the store.

"Spencer!" I hiss, spinning him around. "Did you find one?" He holds out a red dress. **(A/N Profile)**

"It's your size. If it's not perfect Taylor will fix it when he fixes your hair." He says as he takes it to the counter. Yeah, yeah, I'm going to the dance, whatever. There's gonna be food! But I'm not gonna look shabby, I'm gonna look amazing! And no one's gonna know that's I'm gonna be girly. OMG there's Carly!

"Spencer, leave! Go go go!" I hiss, pushing him out the door. I flip around to face Carly, who was wearing the short black dress.

"So, what do you think?" She asks, spinning around.

"Awesome!" She looks past me.

"Why is Gibby here?"

"GIBBY!"

I feel like a princess. Taylor made my dress, hair, and makeup perfect. My hair is up in a messy bun and sprinkled with glitter. "Thanks Spencer." I say, stepping you of the car.

"Pick you up at midnight." He told me driving away.

"Thanks!" Now, where is the dance? I enter the school from the upstairs and walk around a bit. I hear some music playing from around the corner. Those were the stairs to the gym! I push past the black and white streamers that were hung from the ceiling. "Pfft!" I spit out the confetti that was thrown into my face by a shirtless Gibby. I turn to hit him, but froze. I wasn't Sam Puckett, tonight I was… Jennette, my middle name. And only four people in the WORLD know that.

I slowly walk down the stairs, my eyes greeting the sight through my red mask. What was that light? Oh, that was a spotlight. I raced down the stairs, freezing at a poster. No way. This was _not_ a black and white ball! I raced over to the snack table. There she was. I grabbed some lemonade and sat down next to her.

"Hello." I say my voice slightly higher.

"Hey, I'm Carly!" She grins, extending her hand. I shake it.

"Jennette. Hey, are you Carly from iCarly?" I ask, playing into my role.

"Yeah!"

"I love iCarly!"

"Aww thanks!"

"Are Sam and Freddie here?" I almost choked when I called him Freddie.

"Freddie is, but Sam refused to go."

"That's so like her!" I giggle. Ugh, giggling.

A boy in a tux and a phantom on the opera mask walks up to us. "Would you care to dance?" He asks, extending his hand.

"Sure!" Carly says, jumping up. I look down. Of course he wants her, who doesn't? Who wants _me_?

"I'd love to dance with you, but I was actually hoping to dance with your friend." I look up to see Carls dumbstruck. Grinning, I stand up and take his hand.

"WHAT?" Carly shrieks. I turn around to see her looking absolutely livid. All the people around us look as well.

"What what?" the boy asked, my hand still in his.

"You choose _her_ over me? I'm an internet star! I'm _Carly Shay!_" Ok, Carly's got issues. She was panting, red in the face.

"Uhm, yes?" I looked into his face. From the half I could see, he was actually pretty cute. His hair was the same color of chocolate as his eyes.

"That's- that's not how it's supposed to go! _I'm _supposed to dance with all the boys, and _I'm _supposed to be crowned Queen!" she looks crazy. Now, every single eye is on us. Even the DJ stopped playing the music. I've had enough. I'm tired of being second best, second pick, being used to get to Carly. One boy, _one_, that's all I want and she won't give it to me.

"Alright, enough!" I yell. I click my fingers and give a secret gesture to Gibby, who thankfully figured it all out. He quickly brought over a crate and helped me stand on it. "I know how you treat Sam. In fact, I… am a very close friend of hers, and I can't stand for it any longer. She is sick and tired of always being second place in comparison to Carly Shay. She was used over and over again just to get to _you_." Dramatic speech music starts playing; I wink at the Gibster. "You just can't let one other girl get a boy. You can't always get what you want, Carly Shay. Why," I pat my hand with my palm, mimicking a gesture Fredlumps did a while back. "Why couldn't you let someone else have a turn? I know for a fact that you really are a sweet girl. I think that you should start _giving_ a little bit more." I put my hands on my hips and hear two pairs of hands clapping; mystery boy and Gibby. Suddenly, every person in the room was clapping, for me. Mental note: no more wedgies for Gibby. For a month.

Mystery boy helps me down as Carly storms off. That felt good. Gibby yells into the mic, "Well, I think we have our Homecoming Queen. Any rejections?" about four hands go up. Gibby pulls a string and balloons and streamers rain down, causing a handful of screams.

Gib starts some regular music as I turn back to mystery boy, who take my hand again. He grins and motions with his head. We walk outside, towards the courtyard. Twinkly lights and white lilies are everywhere beneath the blooming apple trees. We can still hear the music as Gibby turns on a slow song.

"Dance with me?" The Mystery boy bows. I know him… somehow.

"Sure." He places his hands on my waist as I put mine around his neck. "Do I know you?" I ask.

"Just… call me Nathan." That's Fredlump's middle name!

"Jennette."

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

That's Sam's middle name, Jennette. She looks a bit like her, blonde, tiny, same beautiful eyes, same spunky attitude. I really admire how she stood up to Carly. She was starting to become really snobby lately.

"So, you know Sam?" I ask her as _Smile (Charlie Chaplin Version) by Glee_ comes on.

"She's… I'm… Melanie's my bff." Jennette grins. I know that grin.

"Cool." We grin.

"Let's go back in." She says, pulling me towards the door.

"What, why?" I ask. She grins, whispering something that sounded like "We've gotta stop that."

"Because, I just remembered that I have a song on hold." I grin, grabbing her hand as she leads me inside. She runs up to Gibby and talks to him for a moment. Running back to me, I hear a Latin dance song playing. She waltzes up to me and positions me on herself.

We start shuffling back and forth. Then she sweeps her right foot in a big circle. **(A/N another Cinderella story) **Chuckling I inquire, "What was that?"

"I guess the music just speaks to me." I wait for the right moment in the music and pull her onto me. I take a giant step back and she follows. By now a growing crowd has given us a circle. I shuffle out and back in, thank you Mommy and Me dance lessons.

"Well I guess we down have the language straight." She grins and kicks backwards, her hips following. I jump slightly. I spin her around, her blonde strands flying. She leans into me as we waltz around, our eyes locked. Behind her golden mask are the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. We step together and she brings her heel around, lightly tapping me on the back of the knees. We step out and forth and sweep our legs together. She drops down, one leg going out and I pull her up, spinning her around. She wraps a leg around my thigh and brings the other over my head. The crowd applauses as we twirl around laughing. We sashay to the side in perfect sync. Back and forth we move her arms. I stomp down and she hops gently on my foot. I pick it up and she turns in midair. We walk around in circles, twirling. I pick her up, her wrapping her legs around my waist, and flying back out. She smirks and pulls out, spinning and twirling around in circles. Suddenly I see marbles flying as Carly tipped over a bowl.

"Jennette!" I shout, but it's too late. She gasps loudly and she's on her butt. I rush over and help her up. "You were amazing!" I whisper, taking her outside, leaving the monstrous applause behind us. We walk back out to the garden.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

"No I wasn't I fell." I say sitting down on a bench with him.

"Jennette, you are the most amazing person I've ever met." I blush as he takes my hand. I've only known him for a little while, but I feel like I've known him for years.

"You too." I smirk. His eyes are just amazing. We start to lean in, just a bit, and my heart races. "Well, lean." I tell him. His eyes grow wide, but then he smiles. "What?"

"Nothing, just a familiar term to me." That's odd. The only time I've ever used that term, or anyone's used that term, was when me and Fredweird kissed. I smirked as he leaned in, his lips meeting mine. It was amazing. My lips tingled as my head spin around. It was like sparks, no, fireworks, no, C4. I've only felt this way once before in my life, when I kissed… well, you-know-dork. I pulled away to hold his hand. That's when I heard it.

The clock struck twelve. "I have to go." I say, jumping up.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

I was still in shock from when she said, "Well, lean." And now she has to leave?

"Why, the clock strikes twelve and your will dress turn to rags?" I laugh, chasing after her.

"No, I'll just miss my ride home!" she's so adorable when she jokes like that. I quickly peck her lips before she runs down the steps and jumps into a familiar looking car. It looked like Spencer's car. I look down to see her golden mask on the steps.

"Jennette!" I call, rushing after her, but it's too late, she car floods from sight. But I caught a glimpse of her face, and she looked like… It couldn't be, she wasn't coming! Sam was _not_ Jennette.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

"Thank you SO much, Spencer. I owe you big time!" I say as we pull up to the BushWell. I rush out of the car, past a screaming Lewbert and up the elevator. Spencer jumps in at the last second.

"Ok, we've got about two minutes before Carly and Freddie come in." he says as we go up. "In that time you've got to change into your pajamas and wipe off your makeup."

"Can I leave it on?" I say. He looks at me like I'm some sort of injured moose or something.

"Why?"

"You can say I'm an art project?" I just want to feel like a princess, for once.

"Fine."

"Sam, where's your mask?" omg!

_Ding_! I race out of the elevator and pick the lock to the apartment. Barging in, I run into Carly's room and chance into my monkey and bacon PJ's. Running out, I stuff the dress into Spencer's hand. I jump on the couch and wrap a blanket over my legs.

I head a click in the door. I try to fluff my hair out so it looks like- oh my god my hair _is __**still UP!**_ They walk in and I shut my eyes. I let my chest rise up and down. "Shh." I hear Carly whisper. I heard the sound of pants swishing. I felt breath on my neck that sends chills up my spine.

"Sa-_a_-am…" That's Nathan's voice! Why is he here? He clears his throat. "Ham." Oh wait, that's Fredlumps. "Fried chicken." I jerk 'awake'.

"Huh?" I blink. Giving him a death glare, I push him over. Huh, he has the same tux as Nathan.

"Nice hair." He says; I blush.

"Spencer did it." A plate shatters. We turn to see a shocked Carly with her mouth open wide.

"Spencer knows how to do hair?" she asks. Something clicks in my head.

"WHOA! No, no, no. He was experimenting. I saw it online and I wanted him to try it." I say.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

"Why?" I ask. It was the same exact hair style that Jennette had. I reached down and touched her lips. To my surprise, she didn't kill me, her cheeks turned pinker and she looked down. I examined my thumb to see that it was sticky, pink, and sparkly. "And why are you wearing makeup?"

"Uhm… Spencer! He's an artist, right? Tonight, I was the canvas." She stammered.

"Alright." I say.

"I'm going to take a shower!" Carly calls, skipping to her room.

"Have fun!" I yell, running up to the iCarly studio. I feel Sam thundering behind me. "I call blue!" I shout, bursting through the door and flying onto the beanbag. Sam lands next to me on the red one. She looks so much like Jennette. I lean back, recalling my night.

"What'cha thinking about?" She asks.

"This girl at the dance." I smirk, looking over at Sam. "She looks so much like you. Sam height, same exact hair, same attitude, same eyes…" I look at Sam's eyes. If she put on Jennette's mask, they'd be twins. Well, because I now know that Mel is real, triplets I guess. I miss her so much.

"Did you dance?" she asks.

"Yeah, and she was absolutely amazing!" I say, recalling it all. "Here…" I pull out the flash drive that she forgot at the DJ table. Plugging it into the laptop, the song starts playing. Her face goes completely white. "You okay?"

"F-fine." She stammers. "So, did you dance with Carls?"

"Not at all, thankfully." I smirk. "She went all spazzy when I asked a different girl to dance. Then she gave Carly a very loud wake up call. Then, when I was dancing, Carls tipped over a big bowl of marbles, making her fall." Her face, if possible, turned paler. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" she says. "What was her name?" she tosses some popcorn in her mouth.

"Jennette." She coughs, and then starts to choke. I scoot behind her and give her the Heimlich. As she's spitting out the popcorn, I ask, "What?"

"N-nothing." I slide back to my seat.

"She dropped her mask." I pull it out and she gasps.

"I'll be right back." She races downstairs.

**~~~Spencer's POV~~~**

Hmm… I wonder what would happen if I spray paint all the spoons purple… Hey look, there's Sam… Running into my room. Man Carly's been in the shower for a long time. _CRASH!_ What was that? "I'm okay!" Sam shouts. Hmm… weird. Just like the rest of my life. I hear a door fly open as she sprints our in her red dress. "Spencer, put my hair down, now!" I attack her hair, pulling out bobby pins until it's all held by big pin. She runs back upstairs. Now, about those spoons…

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

I hear the door open, but I don't turn around. "Close your eyes, Nathan." Jennette's high voice says. Jennette! I shut my eyes as she walks around me. "I believe I left my mask here."

"Yeah."My eyes still closed, I hand her the mask. She fumbled with it.

"Open your eyes." I open them to see Jennette sitting on the red beanbag, _Sam's _beanbag.

"Uhm… That's Sam's beanbag." I can't imagine what Sam would do if someone else sat on her bag.

"So I guess I'm not in any trouble."

"Huh?" She pulls a clip out of her hair, letting it flow down. She looked exactly like… No, no stinkin' way.

"Take off my mask, Nathan, please." Jennette couldn't be Sam; Jennette was so polite, except when she's screaming her head off at Carly. My hands shake as I reach up. She closes her eyes as I pull off the mask. I gasp when she opens her eyes.

"S-Sam?" I whisper. No, this way not happening. She sighed, closing her eyes again.

"Yeah." She sounds extremely depressed.

"This isn't possible." She sighs deeply, looking extremely sad.

"Sam," I put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"You hate me." She jerks off my hand and stands up quickly. "Jennette isn't real."

"Sam," I laugh, following her. She sits on the steps, her arms wrapped around herself. "I don't hate you, and Jennette is real."

"Freddie, no she-"

"Jennette is the name for a side of you that I don't get to see often." I say, sitting next to her. "A side that I'd kinda want to see more often." Her face turns pink. I turn to meet her eyes. They're beautiful eyes. We draw closer. Ten inches, five inches, three inches, a centimeter.

The door flies open. "Sam, have you seen my-"

"SPENCER!" we shout.

"I'm just gonna… back out of the room." The door clicks; I grin, turning back.

"Well, lean!" She smirks.

**(A/N I wrote this at 1 in the morning, don't criticize harshly!)**


End file.
